SOP Template
To have some rules regarding the structure of an SOP - There is no need for another HEADING straight after the title. (take for example this SOP, the name SOP Template is the title and there is no need to add again a line below with the same words) - In case the SOP has different sections, like this one you can enter a different chapter (or section) by making the header in HEADING. - Paragraphs should be indicated using bold - In general lets use stripes. If you want to make an enumeration inside an enumeration, it's best to use bullet points. - Insert pictures using the snipping tool. Try to only insert pictures, any text that can be typed should be typed. So that adapting the SOP's is easy. - Good luckl The SOP template Creating a new page - Go to the event in the Back Office (BO) and click on:+ (blue plus)'''under the header ‘Event Web Pages’ to add a new page - Give the page the correct name and copy this in the ‘breadcrumbs3’ - If you create the ‘Home Page’ select YES, for all other pages select NO - You can work on the content before you save the page. '''Add and Upload Content - To add content to the page you can type in the content box - Use the Toolbar to format your text. See appendix for instructions - Never copy-paste text, images or anything from documents, websites etc. directly! Firstly copy-paste the text in Notepad, and copy-paste it from there to the BO. Use the upload function for everything else. Follow the instructions of the appendix. - The ‘zzz Code to paste’ can be used to publish a participants list or the programme, and will be automatically updated with the changes that are made in the BO (checkregistration) Simply copy-paste the correct code in the content box. - To save the page click ‘Save Page’ at the bottom of the page Save and Publish - Once saved it is not visible on the website yet. Firstly approve the page by clicking on the right of the event page you just created. - The page will reload and'redxbutton' will become'greencheckbutton' - Click on the'blackplaybutton'under ‘Edit’ and select the ‘rank’ in which it must appear. This decides on the order of the web pages in the tab menu on the website. - The numbers you can choose from to rank the pages are equal to the number of pages that are created. - Click ‘YES’ to make the page visible in the menu on the website and click ‘Submit’ Edit Afterwards - To edit a page after it is created click on'blackplaybutton'of the page you want to edit. - You see there are several boxes, all only visible for their specific group - You can edit the content suited per group following previous guidelines - If the content for all groups is the same, edit the text in the first content box only. When finished, click ‘Source’ top left of the toolbar and copy-paste the entire source code to all boxes (ctrl-A; ctrl-C). - Make sure to click ‘Source’ first before pasting it in each content box - Every change has to be approved again by clicking on (section above) check SOP ‘Programme’